Error
"It's a beautiful day on the internet. Internet Explorer is running, the CPUs are generating properly. On days like these, people on the internet like you...Should be blue screened to Hell..." ''-Error'' Error is a character that appears in the Scorpius Warriors animated series. He is the older brother of Process, and Dathraal's closest follower, along with being his only source of information and right hand combat man. Error has a way with his words, mostly by his computer error talk, describing life to that of a computer's functions. Like Process, Error's first appearance was in the Cyberwarriors Arc, though he and his brother were never formally introduced simply because of them not being important for it. Error and his brother also appeared in the Crisis, Super, and Ultra arcs, but were never made a full appearance until the Revolution arc, where they were fully introduced in the Dark Heart Saga due to Dathraal's influence. Physical Appearance Error is a Gregory counterpart that appears bald, having gray skin for his color, somewhat similar to that of Fregory's skin color, though the two are not related. He wears a blue jacket, with a green shirt underneath, and navy blue pants. His shoes are also the color of his jacket as well. His regular eye color is yellow with black scleras, though his eye changes color depending on his powers. Sometimes, he is seen carrying hand sized bones, which are his primary weapons. Origin of Name Error's name comes from the term meaning a "mistake". However, Error ironically uses the word in most of his sentences when comparing people's lives with an error in them. Also, Error and Process's names come from the computer term "processing error", which accurately describes the two trying to understand life with its imperfections. Development Error was inspired by Sans, a well-known Undertale character for his skeleton jokes and his battle difficulty. Personality Error's personality is the opposite of his brother Process. He seems to be more laid-back than his brother, such as not taking matters very seriously, unless he is forced to act. He is also known to take and make jokes of the world around him, usually when the occasion is called for. He seems to take a very philosophical approach to life situations he either witnesses or experiences himself, making him very wise. Despite his enthusiasm, he will take things seriously when either following his own morals, or fighting, but only if the fight will last long. He will spare anyone in a fight if they mean it, but should they refuse, he won't hesitate to end their lives. However, his laid-back personality is also his biggest downfall, as he becomes lazy during a fight, and gives a foe to strike should he let his guard down. Powers & Abilities Error's powers and abilities may or may not be as similar to his brother's, as he is unique with his. Like his brother, Error can use Graphite Power, along with other characters in the Revolution arc. Powers * Bone Throw - A simple attack used by both Error and Process. The only difference is the range and power. In this case, Error's Bone Throw can only go a short distance, and deals in huge knockback power. They can also throw multiple bones for an attack as well for extra damage. * Error Attack - One of Error's own attacks. Based on the Microsoft Windows 95 error box, he will launch red circles with white Xs on them to attack. They can either be launched as a storm, or a barrage. The attack does more damage as he launches more of them. * Bone Wave - A move that both Error and Process can use. They swing their bone, which creates a wave. Error's wave is made of electricity, while Process's is made of flames. * Psycho Bone - A technique only used by Error. He can create a bone made out of psychic energy, and can manipulate it at will either with his own hands or with his mind. * Thunder Bone - A technique perfected by Error. This technique is similar to Process's Fire Bone, only with electricity. He can turn the head of his bone into electricity, giving is bone swinging more shocking power. * Invertibone - Also known as Negatibone, this technique is only known by Error. He can turn an area into negative colors by slamming his bones to the ground. His color is not affected by this, and it allows him to move faster as if he has ascended time itself. However, there is a limit to this, in which he can only use it three times, and their time limit is a minute each. * Error Blast - Also referred as Grand Ray Error Cero, this is a move that Error masters, though it is similar to Process's Process Flash. Error fires a blue beam from his right hand that can erase whatever it hits. * Skeleton Heads - Like Dathraal, Error can summon large skeletal heads, though he can only summon two, and the heads are human skulls. They have two moves of their own as well. ** Cero Core Ball - Also known as Inverted Cero Ball, the skeletal heads can fire a blue ball of negative colored energy that inverts the area around it. ** Cero Launcher - Also referred as Cero Laser Shot, the skeletal heads can fire blue lasers that bounce off walls. It pierces anything that it hits. * Blaster Beam - A virus type move, and although known as Haxxorus's signature move, Error can fire a blue and green mixture beam of energy that explodes upon contact. * Electrastatic - A move by Error. He can shoot electricity that spreads over an area. * Flame Beam - Another virus type move, Error can shoot a powerful beam of hot fire that melts anything it hits. This move is somewhat similar to Process's Set Ablaze attack. * Warning Attack - Also known as Errorlovania, this is Error's greatest attack. He will summon beams and bones from areas that have Windows warning icons. However, this can tire him out more, since this attack uses up a lot of his energy. Abilities *'Enhanced Speed' - Like his brother Process, Error possesses great speed, despite his weight. He is considered to be even faster than his brother, allowing him to dodge attacks with little to no effort, depending on his physical state. *'Bone Master' - Like Process, Error is also a master of using bones. He is also a master at bonefighting, using his twin bones like swords and knives. *'Psychokinesis' - Unlike Process, Error possesses immense psychic powers, able to levitate anything at will either with his mind or his hands. *'Vulnerability' - Error, despite being fast, is very vulnerable, meaning if he takes a hit, he would be defeated very easily. This is a setback apart from his younger brother. *'Scanner' - Error can scan areas and people by using his right eye, something that Process cannot do. Usually, his information is 50-50, though he is mostly accurate in his readings. Animated Series Cyberwarriors Arc In the Cyberwarriors Arc, both Error and Process entered the cyber world, only to find out that the place was overrun with many viruses. However, they were only briefly seen in two episodes, making their debut in this arc limited. After the two episodes, they were never seen again until the Crisis, Super, and Ultra arcs. Crisis Arc In the Crisis arc, while Gregory and friends, along with Doomsday and her group were busy with their own lives, Error and Process encountered Kai in an abandoned field. However, only Error fought with him for a brief period before delivering a message to him, and left afterwards. They were never seen again. Super Arc In the Super arc, Error and Process were only spotted briefly flying around, but were never engaged in conversation. Ultra Arc In the Ultra arc, Error and Process made their way towards Hotel Scorpius's top floor where Master and the other elite Scorpius Warriors resided, but were stopped by Beetle, Monkey, and Rocket. While Error only fought, Process blocks a shot fired from Monkey, which causes him to become impatient. The two explained to them about their purpose before dashing off, leaving them behind. Once they reached Master's place, they delivered a message to him about an oncoming future before leaving. Revolution Arc Dark Heart Saga Throughout the Dark Heart saga in the Revolution arc, Error is introduced alongside his older brother Process. Category:Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Virtual Humans Category:Virtual Beings Category:Otherworldly Beings Category:Brotherly Characters Category:Scorpius Cyberwarriors Characters Category:Scorpius Warriors: Revolution Characters Category:Dark Heart Saga Characters